two Months at Home
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Major Uzumaki Naruto has finally been able to return home for the first time in five years. The City of Konoha and the people there have changed much in the last five years and Naruto soon finds any idea he had of a leisurely two month vacation gone out the window. Modern day AU fic, rated M for violence, nudity, drug use, lemon and other bad things.
1. Returning home

Two Months at Home.

Major Uzumaki Naruto looked out the window of his car at the cemetery he had been brought to. Taking a breath to calm himself he opened the door and got out.

His driver rolled down her window awaiting further instruction. "I'd like a minute Captain," He said in a sombre voice.

The woman nodded. "Of course Sir, take your time," She said gently. Naruto gave her a thankful smile, fixed his cap and straitened his jacket.

If he had to say so himself, Naruto looked rather dashing in his parade uniform. Deep navy blue jacket and pants and light blue shirt all perfectly ironed. His glossy black shoes were sleek and lace less, personally polished to perfection. He began walking through the rows of grave stones, silently offering prayers to those that had been laid to rest here.

He came to the tombstone he was looking for and saluted sharply, cocking his heels together with a soft 'tack' as he stood before the grave. After a moment of statuesque stillness Naruto relaxed, offering a smile to the grave before him. "Hey Pa," He said warmly as he took his cap off and tucked it under one arm.

It had been five years since he had stood in this particular spot. The last being the day he had led to join the army.

"I made Major," He told his father happily, completely unable to keep the grin off his face. "Wasn't as young as you were when you got the promotion but I think I did well," He said. "It hasn't been easy," Naruto said in a sombre tone. "But Grandma Tsunade's been lookin' after me and the other guys have been really helpful, I don't think I'd have made it this far without them. They're a good sort Sir, the sort you can rely on. You'd have like them I think. Ba-chan says so all the time." There was a moment of silence as Naruto reflected on his life thus far. 23 years old, he doubted anyone here would have believed that a trouble making prankster like Naruto would have been promoted to Major. Most of them had been shocked he'd even enlisted in the first place. "I know I haven't made the best choices with myself, but, I hope I made you proud Pa."

He stared at the grave of Brigadier General Minato Namikaze and smiled to himself. He put his cap back on and gave another sharp salute to his father's final resting place. "I managed to get a few weeks off so I'll be back with Ma, I'll bring you some flowers from the Yamanaka's shop." He said before walking off.

He came back to his car and the Captain greeted him with a smile and an informal salute as he approached, folding the newspaper she had been reading under one arm. "Major,"

Naruto smiled at her as they got in the car.

"Where to now Sir?" She asked him.

"I think I'd like to stop by home now," Naruto said.

She smiled at him through the rear-view mirror. "Of course Sir." She said as she pulled out of the cemeteries parking lot. The drive back to Naruto's home was silent broken only by the music playing on the radio. For both of them it was a shock just how much Konoha had changed over the last five years, the two of them looking at their home in silent awe as they took in all of the changes.

The car pulled up outside of a large apartment complex and Naruto got out, taking his duffel bag with him.

"Thank you for the lift Hinata," Naruto said kindly as he stepped out of the car.

Hinata gave Naruto a warm smile. "Think nothing of it Sir," she said. "After all it was on my way." Naruto nodded and looked back at the building. "All right then I'll see you back at base in two months." Naruto said giving her a formal salute. Hinata returned the salute as best she could. "I could pick you up." She told him.

Naruto nodded his thanks. "I appreciate the offer but I'm pretty sure you'd have to fight my mother to do it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata chuckled along with him at the comment and nodded. "Very well Sir, I'll see you there."

Naruto waved as he stepped away. "Take care Captain." He said as he walked to his Mother's apartment.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina was watering a set of window side lilies as she stared out of the window absently. It was her birthday today. She had received and still was receiving birthday greetings from her friends and work mates. The only person she had not heard from was her son. He had left Konoha to join the army five years ago and had not been home since but he had never missed her birthday or mother's day or any other important event. He'd sent letters, called her and on several occasions he had even managed to set up a visual chat for them both. She always loved hearing from him and she always got something from him every week or so. It had been two weeks since his last letter and Kushina found herself deeply saddened by it. She understood that he had responsibilities and these weren't peaceful times so she could understand and forgive not been able to write. She had lost Minato 15 years ago during the war with the Land of Stone and when Naruto had enlisted she had spent nights at a time unable to sleep fearing for him, his constant contact had kept her reassured that he was okay. Now after two weeks of nothing her mind was beginning to wander to areas she knew she shouldn't.

She heard the sound of a key in her apartment lock and frowned to herself, too deep in thought to understand the implications.

The front door of her apartment opened wide and an all too familiar voice called out.

"Tadaima!"

Kushina dropped the watering can she was holding and spun on her heel. She stared at the blue eyed man standing in her door way in utter disbelief. Naruto gave his mother his cheeky fox grin as he walked towards her.

He had taken all of two steps before his mother tackled him to the ground practically squeezing the life out of him.

The impact took the two of them well into the hallway as Naruto gasped desperately for air. The shriek of pure joy she admitted as the two of them landed had more than a few of her neighbours rushing to their front doors to see what all the commotion was about.

Needless to say more than a few of them looked rather befuddled to see their red headed neighbour attempting to constrict a man by hugging him.

Eventually Kushina got off her son and Naruto made a point of gasping drastically for air. Kushina gave her son a playful but rather forceful shove as she helped him to his feet. He was still recovering from the first hug when Kushina hugged him again. This time however Naruto was able to return the gesture and didn't complain as much as he hugged his mother for the first time in five years.

They stood there for a long time before Kushina moved away. They both wiped away the tears in their eyes and for the first time in a long time Kushina took stock of the young man before her.

He seemed taller now. And while he had been taller than her when he had left Kushina couldn't remember ever having to crane her neck so much to look at his face.

His hair was its usual spiky self, 'just like his fathers' she thought to herself. His body which had been lean and only slightly muscled was now broader at the shoulders and much more defined. Just from hugging him she could tell the young man had a six pack she could cut meat on.

Of everything it was his eyes that had changed the most. They still boar the mischievous glint she had remembered them for, but they seemed older, more mature than the prankster loving knuckled head she had said farewell to all those years ago.

Though of all the things that had changed in the last five years, the boys grin hadn't changed a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!?" Kushina wined as she dragged her son back into her apartment.

Naruto smiled at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He said innocently. Kushina smiled at him

as he said it. As far as gifts go this was definitely the best one she'd received from him yet.

He picked up his duffel bag and set it down on her table as he opened it up, producing a small gift wrapped box. "Happy birthday." He said with an almost blinding smile on his face.

Kushina let out a particularly high pitched squeal as she yanked the small box out of Naruto's hands. She tore off the wrapping and opened the box. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the small golden bullet resting on a silk cushion. Naruto gestured to the bullet and Kushina picked it up turning the small golden casing over in her hand. On the back was a single name on it. His own. She looked at him curiously and Naruto offered his mother a shy smile. "I keep hearing people saying that there's always 'a bullet with your name on it.' I feel more comfortable knowing it's with you."

Kushina smiled as Naruto helped put the necklace on. "I love it," She said giddily as she turned around to hug her son.

"Glade to hear it." Naruto smiled. Kushina quickly dashed off to the kitchen to make them both some coffee while Naruto freshened up. As he came back Kushina set down to mugs of coffee and sat down with her son, unable to keep the smile of her face. "So," Kushina began. "How long do I have you for?" She asked him.

"Two months," Naruto announced happily.

Kushina balked. Minato had never had so much time off in one go. Not during a war time anyway. Then again this was completely justifiable. Naruto hadn't had enough leave to even bother making the trip back to Konoha in five years.

"So have you had lunch yet?" She asked as she finished her coffee.

Naruto shook his head. "Went to see Pa and came straight here." He told her.

Kushina nodded, she didn't have anything in the house so she figured, seeing as it was a special occasion they would go out to lunch.

"Well come on then we're getting lunch." She said as she stood up.

Naruto smiled at the notion of food that wasn't rations, it had been far too long since he'd eaten something real. "Sounds great." He said as he fixed his cap.

The two left their small apartment and began walking.

The two walked and talked arm in arm as they caught up on the last few months of each other's lives.

Naruto once again stared in awe as just how much the city had changed since the last time he had been seen it. "Something wrong?" His mother asked as they walked down the street.

"No, not really," Naruto said in an absent tone. "It's just that the city's so different from the last time I was here." He told her.

Kushina nodded. She was then distracted by something in a store window, leaving Naruto standing a few steps behind her.

"Hey is that..." Someone down the street said.

"Oh my God it is!" Another voice confirmed.

Naruto looked to the sound of the voices and saw three women standing not ten feet from him. They had all changed in the last five years but he could never forget the pink and blond or the brunette. They hurried over to him a look of shock on their faces.

"Naruto?" The pink haired girl asked.

Naruto stood up a little straighter and smiled at the three of them.

"Yes?" He asked completely dead-pan. The three women were taken back slightly at the way he looked at them like he didn't know who they were.

"Uh..." The pink haired girl began a little shakily. "It's me Sakura, we went to school together."

Naruto gave the three of them his standard cheeky grin, the only thing about the loud mouthed blond that hadn't changed. "Oh come on, of course I remember you guys, Sakura, Ino, Ayame." He said greeting them all with a grin. Where once the three of them would have berated the blond for his antics the three women stared at him in shock.

Kushina, who had been watching the reunion with silent interest, chose that moment to come back. "Isn't he just so handsome?" She asked the three of them as she clung to his arm like a squid. "By the way, Naruto, who are these lovely young ladies?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as he introduced everyone. "Ma this is, Sakura, Ino and Ayame." The four of them greeted each other properly, though for the most part the three kept their eyes squarely on the blond man before them. He definitely was handsome in his military uniform, a major change from the messy and loud mouthed boy they had known from five years ago.

"So how have you been?" Ino asked before the silence dragged on for too long.

"I've been great," Naruto said with a delighted smile. "It's great to be back after so long. Everything's changed so much."

"Surely not _everything_?" Ino said as she unconsciously struck a pose to better show off her alluring feminine figure.

Naruto gave her a smile, "Something's never will change," He mused.

"That smile of yours for one," Ayame said with a smile. "I think that's just about the only thing about you that doesn't look different."

Naruto gave her a wink as he took off his cap. "Almost," He said as he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"So how long are you back for?" Sakura asked him.

"Two months." Naruto told her.

"That long?" She asked.

"Well I haven't had enough vacation time in one go to actually come home, even for a day, for the last five years." He told them.

"Really!?" Ino asked shocked.

Naruto nodded.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

"I've been deployed in the Land of Wind for the last few years and it's a three day trip back here so I never actually had enough time to come here and make the return trip." He told them.

The three of them seemed slightly shocked at that. The Land of Wind had been a war torn country for some years now ever since their government collapsed and the nation fell into civil war and national unrest, requiring the intervention of other nations.

"So how is Hinata?" Ino asked, "Last I heard you two signed up with Neji."

"They're both doing fine," Naruto answered. "Hinata came back with me, so she'll also be here for the next two months." He told them.

"Really, Awesome," They said.

"Are you busy tonight Naruto?" Ayame asked him after a pause.

"I might be," Naruto said as he cast a side long glance at his mother – who was still clinging to his arm. "What were you thinking?" He asked her.

"Well the girls and I were going clubbing tonight if you wanted to join us." Ayame suggested hopefully.

"Sounds good, I have work tomorrow so you'll be free to sleep off a hangover." Kushina chirped.

Naruto nodded and the three women smiled.

"Well that's sorted then," Ayame said happily.

"I'll see you ladies then then," Naruto said with a grin. "Oh, how's your dad?" Naruto asked Ayame.

The brunette gave Naruto a grin. "He's doing great," She told him. "Though I suspect he'll be doing much better now that his favourite customer is back." She said with a grin.

At the thought Naruto instantly began salivating; he hadn't had proper ramen in years. "God I could go for a bowl." Naruto said, like he was caught in a dream.

"Your gonna gave to wait for that." Kushina said.

"But ramen," Naruto moaned like a little kid. It was funny to all of them that he still acted like that over something as trivial as ramen.

"But my birthday," Kushina rebuttaled in the same tone of voice.

Naruto squirmed like he was debating whether or not to throw a fit, however the look in his mother's eyes told him she'd just do the same thing.

"You realize you are the only woman in history that can come between me and a bowl of ichiraku ramen and survive right?" Naruto told her in a dry voice.

"A shining testament as to why you're still single, besides, I'll let you send me into crippling debt there later." His mother replied in an oddly sweet tone. "Today however I get to parade my son – A major in the military no less – to every one I've ever met."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Very well," He said humbly. "I'll see you ladies later tonight." Naruto said with a smile as he waved goodbye to Ayame, Ino and Sakura.

As Naruto and Kushina walked away the three women huddled around each other.

"Can you really believe that's Naruto?" Sakrua said exasperatedly. "He looks so different."

"Oh yea," Ino agreed, nodding emphatically. "Major hunk too,"

"He did look rather strapping in his uniform," Ayame agreed with a happy sigh.

She looked at the shopping bag in her hand and too the small dress she had brought for that night. "I think I need a better dress." She said.

Ino and Sakura looked at Ayame and then to their own dresses.

Sakura let out a lengthy sigh. "Gotta give it to Naruto," She said, "Guy can still be a pain even if you're drooling over him."

Ayame gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh please, you love it."

Sakura said nothing and Ino burst into laughter.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on in much the same way as Kushina joyfully paraded her son to every one she knew that crossed their path. Many were people Naruto had not seen in year and many more were people he didn't even remember meeting the first time. They had a pleasant lunch together as they talked about this and that. Kushina asking Naruto about all the things he hadn't told about in his letters. Topic's he was still a bit uncomfortable talking about with his mother.

Night came around and at Kushina's mention of dinner Naruto insisted that s

She allowed him to treat her to whatever she wanted. To be fair, Naruto should have known where his mother would take such an open invitation but considering be had missed out on the last five years and he was going to stick true to her promise of financial bankruptcy when they went to see Teiuchi at the ramen stand tomorrow Naruto figured that dinner on him would be too much. After all, while being a soldier didn't pay amazing it was still plenty and none of it was taxed so he did have quite the substantial bank balance after five years of living off the military.

Kushina Dressed in a wonderful red dress to much her hair while Naruto kept to his uniform seeing as Kushina clearly had a high end place in mind. He was right. They walked into a rather fancy restaurant. It was a newer one that Naruto had never heard of, though according to Kushina it was a top notch restaurant with a perfect record. As the waiter showed them to their table Naruto spotted someone familiar. He smiled to himself as the waiter lead them strait past the table in question.

The table consisted of four, one man and three women; his wife and two daughters. As they passed Naruto offered Hinata an informal salute. Hinata dropped off mid-sentence and she offered a hurried salute knocking over her chair in the process.

It was quite the spectacle that got more than a few confused looks.

Like Naruto, Hinata was still dressed in her military uniform so any confusion quickly died as they saw Naruto.

"At ease Captain," Naruto said with a grin. "Just saying hello,"

Hinata blushed furiously as she looked down. "Oh, right, sorry Sir." She said as she sat back down. The Man at the table – presumably Hinata's father considering they had the same grey orb like eyes – looked at Naruto, as if appeasing the man he saw standing before him.

"So you must me Major Uzumaki?" He said standing up to shake Naruto's hand.

"Oh, Yes Sir," Naruto said a little shakily before shaking the man's hand.

"My daughters' told me a lot about you Major, please won't you join us?" He asked.

"Oh, I, Uh would want to impose." Naruto began a little take back by the sudden invitation.

"Oh nonsense," Kushina said with a happy smile. "It would be rude of you to turn down such an offer, and I didn't raise a rude child now did I?" She asked him.

Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat before straitening up. "We'd be delighted." Naruto said.

Hiashi smiled. "Glade to hear it," He said.

The waiter quickly moved the six of them to another table and they all sat down again. Hinata seemed to still be blushing from her earlier blunder, it also didn't seem to help that she was now sitting next to Naruto. As they sat down Hiashi looked at Kushina, "So Kushina, who have you been lately?" Hiashi asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Naruto asked, more than a little surprised.

Both of them smirked.

"Well we did serve together back in the Iwa conflict." Kushina said. "Hiashi and I were in the same unit, along with your father and a few others. Hiashi is just bad in keeping in touch with old war buddies." Kushina added with a cheeky smile.

Hiashi looked down at the table guiltily. "Well I, Uh..." He began.

The woman next to him made a repeated 'tut-tut' sound and shook his head. "Excuses, excuses, excuses, when will you ever learn dear?" She asked him.

Hiashi sighed in defeat as be looked at his wife. "You know I didn't need your help." He said lightly.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I know," She said in a very matter-of-fact tone before turning to Naruto. "I'm Miyuki," She said introducing herself. "And this is Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister."

Naruto greeted them both before turning back to Hiashi. "If you don't mind my asking Sir," Naruto began. "Why did you leave the military?" He asked. He'd met everybody ranked cornel and above thanks to General Tsunade making him her personal bitch for months on end, but he had never heard of or met the man.

Hiashi offered Naruto a smile and pushed his chair back lifting up the hem of his robe. "Land mine took of most of my leg back in Iwa, so I was forced into an early retirement." He said as he moved closer to the table again.

They orders their meal as Hiashi, Miyuki and Kushina asked Naruto and Hinata all sorts of questions about their time on the Suna front and in return Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi asked them about their time in Iwa.

The Hyūga Family, as Naruto soon found out, had a long tradition of military service, enlistment wasn't required but silently expected of most of the families' children, something that explained why such a quiet girl like Hinata had enlisted five years ago.

"So Hanabi, you're 18 this year right?" Naruto asked.

The youngest Hyūga nodded.

"Thinking of enlisting?" He asked her in an even tone.

Hanabi's lips pressed in thought as she cast a glance to her parents. Both of whom dropped their gaze. They had made it clear that the choice to enlist was hers and hers alone. Yet the fact that Hinata had somehow found the will to do it – when every member of the house had expected her to find a nice quiet office job – had put a lot of pressure on Hanabi. She wanted to make her parents and her older sister proud of her. The thought of seeking Hinata's approval was a novelty notion to her. All throughout their childhood Hinata had been a quiet and shy girl. Avoiding conflict and rarely standing up for herself. When she had told them she was enlisting it came as a great shock to Hanabi that her shy and timid older sister had willingly joined the military. And when she had come home today looking like a strong and confident woman Hanabi had felt shocked, and more than a little intimidated by her sister, and with the situation in the Land of Winds deteriorating Hanabi wasn't sure she was ready to get involved in a war.

"I'm not really sure yet," She said after she realized just how long she'd stayed silent. Her parents both offered her comforting smiles. While she knew they were in no way displeased with her answer she felt as if she had let them down somehow.

"I still can believe that you enlisted though," She said to Hinata with a shaky smile, trying to divert the attention from herself.

As one, the four other occupants of the table looked at Hinata, who began blushing immediately.

"I must say it did come as a shock that you decided to enlist." Miyuki said.

Naruto nodded. "It was unexpected but the same I'm glad you did Captain," Naruto said. "I don't think there's another officer alive that would put up with me as their immediate superior." He joked. The others chuckled slightly as Hinata looked up from her plate.

"Well honestly I wasn't thinking of enlisting until a few days before I did." She admitted. Something she had never told anyone about before.

"So what changed your mind?" Hanabi asked seemingly more interested than the others. Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. "He did," She said simply. A general air of confusion fell over the table so Hinata explained.

"It was about two weeks after graduation and I was just wandering around town trying to figure out what to do with myself. I had the rest of my life ahead of me and I didn't know what to do. As I walked around thinking about what to do and not really paying attention to where I was going I – quite literally – walked into Naruto."

* * *

_It had been an awkward moment for the young Hyūga to say the least as she quite literally walked into someone. She staggers back a few steps, shaking her head as she actually looked about herself. Upon seeing Naruto the girl blushed deeply looking at her feet instinctively. She'd never been able to meet the eye of the blond for long. "S-sorry, N-Naruto." Hinata stammered as she looked down. Naruto gave the girl one if his usual kind grins. "S'all good Hinata," He said in a chipper voice. "What's got your mind so occupied?" He asked her._

_"Huh, h-how did you know?" She asked shocked. _

_Naruto's smile seemed to get bigger – if such a thing were actually possible. _

_"Well I said 'hello' as you walked up and you didn't even notice, also I hadn't exactly moved all that much and you still walked into me, so either you're going blind or you're thinking about some pretty heavy stuff." The blond boy said in a matter-of-fact voice. Hinata blushed a little deeper as he explained the event she herself had been unaware of and shuffled on her feet awkwardly. When she realized Naruto was still waiting on an answer she stumbled over her own tough as she grid to explain herself. _

_Naruto chuckled a little at Hinata's reaction and put a hand on her should to calm her down. "Easy, Hinata," He said in a kind tone._

_Looking into his kind blue eyes so close Hinata felt oddly calm and after a few deep breaths she felt able to speak. _

_"I was just wondering what to do with myself now that I've graduated." She said. _

_Naruto gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Yea I know the feeling." He said in an absent tone. "I had more than a few people tell me I wasn't going to amount to much being the trouble making dunce I was." He said with a smile. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Naruto went on. _

_"So that's why I'm going to prove every single one of them wrong." He said with a huge grin on his face. Despite herself Hinata found herself smiling with the blond as the wonderful grin lit up his face. "How?" She asked him, with the exception of a few people – Hinata being one of them – very few people actually believed Naruto could actually amount to anything. _

_"Huh?" Naruto asked, missing he context for her question. _

_"How are you going to prove them wrong?" She clarified. _

_Understanding dawned in Naruto's eyes and he once again gave Hinata one of his trade mark grins._

_"I'm joining the army." Naruto said, proudly puffing his chest out and standing up a little taller. "Everyone always though that I was good for nothing and would never make something of myself." Naruto began. "And in many ways I only ever proved them right with my crappy grades and constantly pulling pranks on people. So I'm going to change all of that. People keep saying I'm useless but I'll prove them all wrong. I'll change every misconception about myself." Naruto said in a determined voice. Looking into his eyes at that moment Hinata knew that he would make something of himself. _

_The determination Naruto displayed had Hinata watching him with awe. _

_"Besides," Naruto continued. "The people of this nation and this city are important to me, and just like my Pa I'm going to protect them."_

_"Your father was a soldier?" Hinata asked surprised. _

_Naruto nodded happily. "Yea, He died on duty when I was five; but I'll always remember that he valued my life and my Ma's and was willing to die in order for us to be safe."_

_"He sounds like a great man," Hinata said._

_Naruto nodded, "Yea, even before he died I've always wanted to be like him a man people always respected. So I'm going to become one." _

* * *

"It struck me then and there." Hinata told them. "I didn't like who I was, I was weak and timid; too afraid to stand for what I wanted, always letting it slip away from me. And Naruto's words rang true for me that day. I could go through life the same weak and timid girl I was, or, I could take action and make myself into someone I wasn't ashamed of, someone people could rely on and respect, so I joined the military knowing that if I didn't I'd regret it and stay the same timid little girl I always had been."

Silence fell over the table for a minute as everyone heard Hinata's reason for enlisting. Naruto felt humbled, he had never know what an impact he had had on Hinata and even with that little glimpse of her admiration for him Naruto still had no idea just how high a pedestal the young Hyūga put him on.

Similarly Hiashi evaluated the young blond. He was surprised at just how much of an effect he had had on his daughter. When he had first heard of the blond it had been in a letter from Hinata. It was clear then that she admired the man; he was brave, resourceful and determined. Much like his father Naruto had the natural born disposition of a leader, even if he wasn't aware of it. He made people want to follows him, looking at him closely Hiashi knew Naruto would go far.

The rest of the meal went by with Hiashi and Kushina trading stories with Naruto and Hinata. Eventually however the night came to a close as Hiashi and Miyuki decided to call it a night. "Well it's been fun," Hiashi said with a smile. "We will defiantly have to catch up again soon."

Kushina nodded happily. "Definitely," She smiled.

Naruto and Hiashi shook hands again before the blond offered Miyuki, Hinata and Hanabi a sharp salute.

Hinata on instinct returned the gesture while Miyuki and Hanabi settled for a smile.

"Good night," He said as he turned to leave. He'd taken all of two steps before he turned back around. "Oh, by the way Hinata," He said gaining the girls attention.

"Yes Sir?" She asked.

"I bumped into Sakura and Ino earlier today, they were going clubbing if you were interested." He said.

"Oh, well I Uh, I'm not really-." She began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by Hanabi.

"Oh, come on Sis," She said, "You've been gone five years, you should take the opportunity to unwind and meet up with your old class mates." She said. "Besides, I'm sure Father and Mother wouldn't mind." She said with a sly grin.

"It's perfectly fine with me," Miyuki said, Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"But I've never been," Hinata said, trying desperately to get out of her current situation.

"Well you'll be with Naruto, and if you're still nervous I could always keep you company." Hanabi said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed in defeat. "Okay then." She said.

"Great," Naruto said with a smile, giving Hanabi the details before he left with his mother.

As they walked home Kushina eyed Naruto.

"So what are you planning to ware tonight?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

Kushina sighed. "While I do agree you look positively dashing in you uniform, it's hardly the king of thing to where to a nightclub." She told him.

Naruto nodded then shrugged, "Eh, I'll find something to ware, unless you threw out all my old clothes." He said casually.

Kushina sighed again, _such a delightful dunce sometimes,_ she thought to herself as they walked home.

* * *

It was a little past eleven as Hanabi and Hinata finally started to sort out their out fits for their night on the town. Much to Hinata's dismay Hanabi had her strip down to just her panties as she began going through the few dozen out fits that she owned. She looked over Hinata with a critical eye that made the young Captain feel nervous to say the least.

Hanabi stood in front of her for a few seconds before she suddenly grabbed Hinata's breasts. Hinata gave a short squeal of shock before dancing back a few paces bringing her hands over her chest. "What the hell was that!?" Hinata exclaimed, her voice a mix or shock, embarrassment and anger.

Hanabi gave her sister a casual shrug, "I was just seeing what I had to work with." She said casually as she looked down at her own body, feeling her own boobs. "I mean you're a bit more well-endowed than me in the area of boobs so I've now got the challenge of getting your wonderful knockers into one of my outfits." Her tone was even and her eyes were blank making Hinata feel all the more uncomfortable.

Hanabi sighed as she walked over to her sister and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look Sis just relax," Hanabi said in a kinder voice. "I'm not going to put you in anything too revealing – for a night club anyway." She added under her breath.

Hinata glared at her as she heard every word.

"But you do want to look your best in front of Naruto don't you?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Hinata once again blushed a shade of red somehow redder than Kushina's hair as she looked at her feet. She tried to stammer out a counter argument but Hanabi just brushed them off. "Yea sure," She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't!" Hinata burst out unconvincingly.

Hanabi sighed, "Look, Hinata," She began, using the calm soothing voice she knew worked well to calm her sister down. "There's nothing wrong with liking Naruto, hell I even fancy him a little."

Hinata sent her sister an almost palpable death glare which made Hanabi smile. "I only said _a little_ and that's only proving my point." She said.

Hinata sighed, silently admitting defeat. Hanabi smiled and gave her sister a comforting hug. "Don't worry honey, I'll make sure you're the only girl he looks at, I promise," She said.

Hinata smiled shakily at her sisters words and dropped her arms. Hanabi once again looked her over, her eyes coming to rest on Hinata's pristine white panties.

"What?" Hinata asked, clearly worried by the look in her sisters eyes.

"Are those the only panties you have?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have any darker ones?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi nodded. "That's okay," she said as she walked over to her dressed and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties. She held them up and held them in front of Hinata.

"Yep, these should fit you." She said as she gave them to Hinata. Hinata looked at the small lacy black panties in her hands horrified.

"I'm not wearing these!" She exclaimed.

Hanabi shook her head. "Yes you are," She said as she pulled out another pair of similar panties and put them on herself.

"No I'm not!" Hinata said stubbornly.

Hanabi sighed. "Well you've got to where something dark or else everyone will be able to see them clear as day. Unless you developed an exhibitionist steak and feel like not wearing any?" Hanabi countered.

Hinata looked again at the small pair of black panties in her hand and sighed before she put them on.

Hanabi nodded her approval as she moved to the dresses she had pulled out earlier. She held them up against Hinata one at a time, putting them down in two different piles.

After shed gone through all of her clubbing outfits Hanabi handed the first of the smaller pile to Hinata.

"Put this on," She ordered as she began examining herself in the full length mirror in the wardrobe door.

Hinata seemed reluctant but one glance/glare from Hanabi convinced Hinata to just put it on. She put it on as beat she could and Hanabi came over to inspect it. It was one of her personal favourites.

A lovely red dress that stopped just under her ass. It was sleeveless, back less and strapless, two intersecting strips of cloth reading up over Hinata's breasts before clipping together at the back of her neck.

Unfortunately for her, Hinata's extravagant bust proved a problem as she could barely take two steps before one of her breasts fell out. At a mutual _no_ from both of them Hanabi put the dress to one side and tried the next. It, like the next two had similar problems.

As Hinata tried on Hanabi's final dress the youngest Hyūga smiled. "Oh yes." She said with a wicked smile. "This is the dress, it looks perfect!"

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and balked.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! I am not setting one foot out of this room wearing this!" She cried in dismay.

"Oh come on, why not? You look sexy!" Hanabi exclaimed as she ran her hands down her sisters arms.

"Sexy!? I look like a fucking whore!" Hinata shouted.

"Like I said, sexy."

"No!"

Hanabi signed and walked over to the bed were Hinata had put down all of her clothes. "To bad," She said.

Before Hinata could figure out what was happening Hanabi grabbed her sisters clothes and bolted out the door.

"H-hay!" Hinata shouted as she gave chase, she got to the door and true to her word, stopped dead, holding the door in front her like a towel.

Hanabi merely leaned against the far side of the hallway, Hinata's clothes in hand. "Shame that, because you look damn good. Also, I'm not giving these back unless you come and get them." She said shaking Hinata's clothes just out of arms reach.

Hinata tried in vain to grab her clothes but Hanabi held them just far enough away to graze with a fingertip but nothing else. She glared at her. "You're the devil," Hinata hissed at her.

Hanabi smiled at her sister sweetly. "I know," She said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay fanfiction, how does your dictionary thing that the word 'hinata' should be 'Chinatown'? I'm not joking that actually came up as i was going through this. **

**Sup friendlies?**

**Okay so this thing would just not leave my god damn head and so I have been writing it if only so it will shut up and let me finish other stuff. So for the record until my other story 'Hidden in the Night' is finished this story is on hiatus.**

**Other than that hope you enjoyed the story, I at least have some where to take this story so that it's not just being held together by the occasional lemon so when I get back to this, expect a plot **

**Hope you like, don't be afraid to review, fav or follow just remember that it will be a month or two, maybe more until I**** get back to the story.**

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


	2. Night at the club

Two months

Sakura and Ino were waiting outside the club for the others. The overly loud distorted 'thoomp thoomp' of the club music easily reaching their ears.

Ino had settled for a simple purple crop top and shorts so short they really couldn't be called shorts at all, showing of plenty of leg and more than a little of her ass.

Sakura had found a lovely knee length red dress with short sleeves and a split down each side that reached up to her hip, covering everything important while still showing off plenty.

As they waited Sakura and Ino kept a sharp eye out for their other friends, hoping they'd arrive soon. It didn't do we'll for two young women stay in one place for too long around these parts.

They had been waiting for all of five minutes when Ino spotted the spiky haired blond walking towards them. At first glance the two were grateful, the Naruto they remembered had had an annoying habit of wearing bright orange, and while the blond still had his trademark colour in small tasteful stripes down his shoulders, sleeves and sides, his shirt was a simple black one.

Initially the two felt relieved that they would have to be walking around with someone wearing so much orange.

Relief that was immediately dashed when the two women saw that the boy was wearing lose fitting, bright orange, cargo pants with two black stripes down each leg.

"Yo," Naruto said as he walked closer.

"Hey," The two women replied. They smiled as he came closer and each of them gave him a brief hug.

An action which put the young blond a little off guard, aside from his mother and the occasional moments with his pseudo-grandmother Tsunade Naruto was rarely of the receiving end of feminine affection considering most of the women he had known he knew through the military.

He blushed slightly and shuffled his feet.

Sakura and Ino shared a glance and began laughing. An action which surprisingly did little to ease the blondes embarrassment.

Eventually they eased up on the teasing.

"Really? Orange?" Ino asked as she looked him over.

Naruto pulled a face that seemed slightly offended, "Hey, don't you be dissin' my orange now." Naruto said in a sort of gangster voice that made both women burst into laughter. It really didn't suite him.

Naruto gave the two of them a smirk and stood proudly. "Besides, you know no one can pull off orange like me."

The two of them had to give credit where credit was due; the man looked good in orange.

"Oh, by the way, I ran into Hinata earlier today and invited her and her sister, hope you don't mind." Naruto said.

Sakura and Ino shard a quick glance but shrugged. They were friends with Hinata during their school days and had been looking forward to seeing her again so this worked well for them.

"Sounds great," Sakura said happily. "I've wanted to organise something with her but I wasn't able to get a hold of her."

Ino looked at Naruto, "The one thing I don't understand is how you got _Hinata_ of all people to come to a nightclub. Girl avoided them like them plague during school."

"It took some convincing," Naruto admitted. "But she came around after Hanabi added her two cents."

They both nodded and the two stood here for a moment.

"So-o," Naruto said at length. "What are you two doing with yourself these days?" He asked.

"Well," Ino began, "I just landed a Teaching job at the Academy," She said proudly. "Tonight was actually meant to celebrate that, but you managed to completely over shadow that," She said in a sarcastically wiry tone. Sakura and Naruto both smiled.

"Well I'm both happy for your success and sorry for over shadowing it." Naruto said.

Ino gave him a dismissive shrug. "Eh, not all that bad, I mean the Academy pays well and it is the best school in the city but honestly I think you coming home hale and healthy after five years in a war zone is a bigger event."

Naruto smiled to show his thanks. "It's good to be back." He admitted. "Though a bit odd."

Ino and Sakura gave him a curious look. "What do you mean 'odd'?" Sakura asked him.

"We'll..." Naruto began, scratching his head trying to think of how to explain it. "I've spent the last five years in the ridged discipline of the army, up at 6:00 am, on the parade grounds by 6:30 on duty by 6:45. Every day I had something important to do or I was out on recon work in the field. The idea of actually having time to myself is rather daunting really."

There was a long silence as Naruto silently cursed his social inability, a silence that was gratefully interrupted by the arrival of Hanabi and Hinata.

Hanabi had of course chosen her red cocktail dress and a pair of matching heals and what Naruto considered a 'generous' amount of make-up, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, lipstick, the whole nine yards.

Being from a wealthy family it was unsurprising that they both rocked up in a rather flashy - and obviously brand new - Porsche. Hanabi tossed the keys to their shophar and spread her arms wide. "So what do you think of my baby?" She asked happily.

"That's _your_ car?" Ino asked shocked.

Hanabi smiled happily as she leant against it. "Grad present from my dad. There are a lot of perks to being a rich bitch after all." She looked at the passenger door and seemed to glare at the person on the other side of the window. "Sis we've been over this, either you come out of there, or I drag you out of there." Hanabi offered her ultimatum through gritted teeth.

"I can't be seen in public wearing this." Hinata mumbled quietly from the car so only Hanabi could hear.

Hanabi smiled to herself as she leant closer to the door. "Come on sis, I've given you something modest compared to the other girls out tonight. No one's going to be able to see your panties and even with your glorious bust you can have a nip slip. Besides Naruto's here."

Hinata said nothing but Hanabi knew that she was teetering on the edge one more push and she be home free. She leant in closer to the door and opened it slightly so that she did have to talk too loudly to be heard. "I'm sure he'd be awful sad if you didn't at least say hi after he went through all the trouble of asking you out tonight."

"I hate you."

Hanabi smiled at her sister. "But you love me more."

Hinata sighed and took a deep breath. _If you trade today's uncertainty for tomorrow's safety you're not much of a soldier._ The words of her drill Sargent Ibiki ran through her mind and she made her decision. She took another deep breath to still her racing heart and opened the car door.

She stood there blushing on the side walk as she felt the eyes of the others on her.

Hanabi had at least given her something mildly concealing. With small black shorts that we're cut short to deliberately show off her ass. A white sleeveless shirt that tied off around her neck leaving most of her back to be hidden by her long hair. To Finnish off the look Hanabi had given her a pair of knee high leather boots that Hanabi had dubbed as her 'fuck me' boots.

"Damn Hinata I never knew you could look so hot!" Ino exclaimed as she stepped closer to fawn over her body. Hinata instinctively shrunk back. She didn't like people being that close to her. At least not with _that_ look in their eyes.

She shuffled on her feet awkwardly and was barely able to get two words out as Ino and Sakura set on the girl.

Naruto watched from a far with a slight smile on her face. The Hinata that stood before him here and now was much like the Hinata he had known five years ago. During her time in the military the young woman had grown much. She was confident, could add her opinion in a debate and could hold her own in an argument quite well, while in uniform. Yet here and now faced with friends instead of colleagues and wearing something that only barely passed for clothes instead of her pristine uniform it was both surprising and comforting to see just how much Hinata had changes and how much she hadn't.

Hinata looked up from the ground and met Naruto's eyes, her already noticeable blush intensifying greatly.

"So, Mr Major, does my sister's attire meet your approval?" Hanabi asked as she leaned on her sisters shoulder.

"Hanabi!?" Hinata gasped, somehow managing to redden further.

Hanabi gave her sister a sidewards glance. "What?" She asked innocently.

Hinata stumbled over her own words as she tried to reprimand her sister on her actions.

"I think she looks lovely," Naruto said seemingly out of nowhere. Sakura and Ino giggled to themselves while Hinata blushed more.

_Christ anymore and she's going to burst a blood vessel,_ Hanabi thought to herself as she looked at her sisters face. She sent Naruto a cheeky wink and pressed her lips close to Hinata's ear. "Told you," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Hinata growled back weakly.

Hanabi laughed.

"Hey guys!"

As one the small group turned to the sound of the voice.

"Ayame!" Ino and Sakura all but squealed as the brunet walked up to them. Hinata and Hanabi stood where they were with Naruto.

Hanabi looked from Naruto to the new arrival and sighed inwardly.

_Oh for fucks sake!_ She bemoaned silently. She could tell by the look in his eyes tonight was going to be rough if she intended to get Hinata and him together. She looked back to Ayame and sighed. She did look fantastic.

While not as 'naturally blessed' as Hinata, Ayame was still a beautiful woman, practically perfectly proportioned. Her dress was more of a miniskirt and bra combo, with most of the fabric from the back and sides removed.

She hugged Ino and Sakura as they approached her and talked for a little bit before the brunettes eyes settled on the blond man in front of her.

They hugged warmly as they met each other and almost immediately fell into conversation about this that and the other.

Hanabi felt Hinata tense besides her as Naruto and Ayame became wrapped up in each other's company. She gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry," she said, "We're not done yet." She told her sister reassuringly.

Hinata's shoulders slumped as she looked up at her little sister.

"Really?" She asked, not sure whether she would be relieved or mortified.

Hanabi gave her a comforting smile. "Promise,"

As the night wore on the small group went from club to club bumping into a few old aquatints' of theirs. Unfortunately for Hinata and Hanabi, Naruto's borderline obsession with Ayame proved to be a little too much for them to over power. It wasn't that the young blond only had eyes for the beautiful ramen chef, on the contrary he spent a large amount of time with all of them however Ayame had a feminine allure to her that Hinata simply did have, due in no small part to her doing nothing more engaging than standing in a corner.

The night was in full swing when the group entered the drunken toad and now Ino and Sakura had inadvertently moved away from the group, chatting up a few of the cuter guys they had found that night. Ayame had dragged Naruto off to the dance floor a while ago leaving Hanabi and Hinata to sit at the bar.

Hinata downed her eighth drink that night as she looked at Naruto and Ayame jealously.

A small part of her wanted to hate the brunette girl for ruining her night but Hinata couldn't find it within herself to be so spiteful. Over the years Hinata and Naruto had drawn much closer than they ever had been at school, as a result they had talked much about their lives back in Konoha and Hinata had learnt things about the blond that once again painted him In a whole new light.

Ayame had come up more than a few times in their conversations. Naruto had moved shortly after his father had died, the neighbourhood kids had been cruel to him and on the days when he was alone he found a small ramen stall to spend his time. That is where he had met Ayame. She had been one of his first real friends and while they were a few years apart they had remained close friends. She had even seen him off the day he left for the military. She put her glass down on the table and sighed.

Hanabi rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "There, there sis I'm sure we can still get him." She offered shakily.

Hinata smiled and shook her head, "It's okay," She said in a soft voice. "I'd feel bad for getting in between them."

"What?" Hanabi asked, not fully understanding what Hinata was saying.

"Did you know she was his first real friend?" Hinata asked absently.

"Who?"

"Ayame," Hinata elaborated. "She was the first person Naruto ever really called his friend. They've know each other for 18 years and aside from his mother she was the one he talked to and about the most. She's closer to him than I am as much as I'd like to delude myself about that the truth is she knows him in a way I'm yet to. So at the very least I don't think I should get in the way of their reunion."

Hanabi just sat there for a moment digesting what Hinata had told her. "But you told me that the two of you had-," She began.

"That didn't mean as much as I lead on." Hinata cut in.

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything!?" Hanabi asked, her anger growing.

"Cool it," Hinata ordered in a sterner voice than Hanabi was used to hearing. "Yea we fucked, and while it did not mean nothing to either of us it was by no means a declaration of undying love." Hanabi looked confused so with a sigh and another drink Hinata elaborated.

"We were young and afraid," The eldest Hyūga began. "We were fresh out of training and thrown head first into a war front, within the first day more than half of our unit was dead or dying. We were all scared and in need of comfort, we just happened to find it in each other. After that we did grow closer but we weren't madly in love with one another. All it really was, was stress relief and comfort, as much for myself as for him."

Hanabi just sat there for a minute unsure of what to say. "S-so... Was he your first?" She asked shakily.

Hinata actually giggled at that. "Nope," She said mischievously. Hanabi was once again stumped by Hinata's words. She was more than a little shocked to hear her sister admit to being so promiscuous.

"Th-then who was?" She asked her interest and desire for gossip picking up her spirits.

"That's a story for another day," Hinata commented slyly.

Hanabi pouted, "Oh come on sis," The young Hyūga pleaded almost desperately.

Hinata shook her head, adamant in her decision. "No," Hinata replied.

The two of them went back and forth a few times as Hanabi tried again and again to get Hinata to tell her who she had lost her virginity too but she never told.

The two began joking and laughing with each other, the dampener that had hung over them finally dispelled.

As Hanabi casually cast an eye out over the club she swore under her breath and looked down.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's Kiba," Hanabi mumbled in happily.

Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Kiba? Kiba Inuzuka?" She asked, looking around for her old class mate.

An action Hanabi quickly addressed.

"Don't!" She hissed.

"Why?" Hinata asked, not sober enough to understand her sisters reasoning.

"Caus I don't want to deal with that prick alright." Hanabi growled back with angst.

"Why?" Hinata asked again. _God, five years can really take you out of the loop,_ she bemoaned to herself.

"Okay so you know how Kiba was really into you right?" Hanabi began.

"He was?" Hinata slurred.

Hanabi sighed. _Good god this girl is dense,_ she thought to herself. "Yea he was," She muttered irritably, "Anyway, after you left for the military and he washed out he kind of started coming after me." She explained. "At first it was fun, he was nice, had a car, and could buy me alcohol - you know all the 'quality' boyfriend materials."

Hinata nodded along dumbly as her nine drinks finally seemed to be taking effect on her.

"We'll after he got out of high school he started falling in with the wrong crowed. I mean he'd always been the 'bad boy' type but then it started getting a little bit more out of hand. I called it off when I stopped by his place one night and he was doing fucking lines of coke of some sluts ass, ever since then he's been trying to get me back. Dad eventually told him at gun point to leave me alone but if he ever spots me in the clubs he's all over me."

Hinata just sat there, her eyes surprisingly wide as she heard of what had happened to her old friend.

"Anyway, we should get the others and go before he sees us otherwise we're fucked." She looked up around the dance floor trying to spot him.

"Fuck where did he go?" She hissed to herself.

"Looking for someone?" And all too familiar voice asked from behind her.

Hanabi practically jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice so close. She regained her composure quickly as she glared at him. "Go away," She said with a disgusted moan.

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the girl as she spoke to him. "Come on, don't be like that babe," He said in what was supposed to be a charming tone. "I'm just here for a drink."

"Then get it somewhere else," She said venomously.

Kiba let out an irritated growl at her words and slapped her hard. "Watch what you say bitch," He growled at her. "I'm here trying to be nice and your being a spoilt little bitch." He took a step closer and began groping her. "I think I better teach you some manners."

"Get off her Kiba." Hinata ordered in a dangerous voice. Kiba and Hanabi both froze as they headed her voice. Irritatedly Kiba turned to look at her. "What did you-," His voice trailed off in surprise as he recognised the woman standing next to him.

"Whoa, Hinata?" He asked surprised. "Damn girl you look good," He said with a dubious smile.

"I said, get off her." Hinata repeated again in the same low and dangerous tone. It made Hanabi shiver, hearing her kind, shy and gentle older sister speaking with such a level of power and dominance.

Kiba just laughed at her. "What, five years and I don't even get so much as a hello first?" He asked mockingly.

"If I have to repeat myself again I'm going to break that arm of yours." She warned him, her tone leaving no doubt to those that heard it that the dark haired woman would make good on her ultimatum.

Kiba only laughed again. "Look, you may not know how things work around here since you've been off playing soldier for the last five years but around here I'm kind of a big deal, and what I say goes, and everyone here knows it."

Hinata's eyes narrowed but she knew he was right. The people that had been standing around them had backed off and were looking every which way but where they should and even the bartenders were going to lengths to act like the scene before them wasn't happening. "But," Kiba continued. "You've been out of the loop and since we go way back I'll let you go. All you gotta do is blow me." He said smugly. Hinata didn't even bother with saying anything else, she just acted. Exactly as she had been trained, the perfect way to break and arm with as little effort and cause as much damage as possible. If she had been sober it would have worked but Hinata was sluggish and Kiba wasn't exactly inept at fighting. He grabbed her arm and gave it a painful twist as he brought his free hand across her face violently, drawing out a painful cry from her lips.

"Mmm, that's it babe," Kiba moaned. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you some manners." Hinata felt her skin crawl as she struggled against Kiba's grip. She may have been drunk, but she was smart enough to know what that boy had in mind.

From across the dance floor Naruto cast a casual glance over to Hinata and Hanabi at the bar. He hadn't known how long he'd been dancing with Ayame, he'd been lost in his own little world as Ayame grinded against him, but a sixth sense just made him look up out of habit. He froze when he saw what was happening at the bar. His fists clenched and his blood hit its boiling point. It took him less than a second to assess the whole situation.

The way that the bouncers seemed to be looking in just the wrong direction to the way the bar keepers were avidly serving other customers. He let out a low, predatory growl as he began stalking forward shoving his way past the other dancers. Ayame tried to stop him but he didn't notice here, thankfully enough for her.

Kiba was too caught up in his own power and dominance to notice Naruto's approach.

Of all of them Naruto had A) the highest alcohol tolerance and B) had had the least to drink over the course of the evening. He grabbed Kiba from behind and ripped his arms away from the two Hyūga's. Before anyone could fully comprehend what was happening - much less Kiba - the boys head was given a particularly savage introduction to the bar's counter.

There was a loud _thock_ and more than a few glass' fell over and broke.

Naruto would later find it comical just how shocked everyone reacted to the sudden turn of events. There were several startled cries from the clubs patrons and even the staff seemed to take a moment to register the situation.

Eventually one of them came forward, barking something at Naruto. For his part the blond Major levelled a particularly dark glare at the burly bartender. "Fuck off." Naruto ordered.

The intensity of his gaze mixed with the anger and venom in his voice made the bartender comply without a second thought.

Naruto felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a big heavy set bouncer.

Before he could say or do anything Naruto grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist, kicking his legs out as he did so.

With a yelp the bouncer fell to his knees, his arm twisting painfully in Naruto's vice like grip. He heard the tell-tale signs of another bouncer moving up behind him and turned his head. "Take another step and this fucker loses his arm." Naruto stated. The bouncer froze like the others when he met Naruto's gaze.

A heavy silence fell over the room as Naruto's anger spilled out over the on lookers. Everything about him was powerful and in control. He was also, unmistakably pissed off.

The second bouncer tried to say something but Naruto cut him off. "Unless your next action is picking up that fucker," He said gesturing to Kiba with his head. "Save it. Don't you dare come bitching to me about shit you guys don't have the balls to do yourself."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The second bouncer countered weakly.

Naruto twisted the arm of the first bouncer just a little more drawing a grunt of extreme discomfort from the large man. "Keep playing dumb and I'll break his arm out of spite." Naruto warned. "I know you ass holes saw what was going on here; I know you were content to look the other way. You're lucky you don't need an ambulance."

The second bouncer shivered slightly and took a step back as the blond spoke.

"Well Naruto I see you're as boastful as ever." Kiba said sourly from the floor.

Naruto let the bouncers arm go as he looked at Kiba.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." Naruto said dangerously. "I see you so much as touch either of these girls again," He said as he stepped in between Kiba and the Hyūga girls. "I will cut your fucking hands off, got it dog boy?"

"Go fuck yourself blondy," Kiba muttered.

Naruto punched him.

"Hinata, Hanabi, we're leaving." Naruto said as he stood up. Both girls nodded as they followed Naruto. Ayame, Ino and Sakura joining them as they left. The small group exited by the front entrance a trio of bouncers following them every step.

"Okay, so what the fuck just happened?" Ino asked after they exited. She'd been to 'preoccupied' to see anything. She only knew to leave because Sakura practically dragged her out by her ear.

"Kiba happened," Hanabi mumbled angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yea about that," Naruto piped up, "What the fuck was that?" He asked. To most it would have been seen as a back handed comment but the tone of voice he used and the look in his eyes told Hanabi that the blond really had no idea why that particular event had transpired.

"Kiba's kind of a king pin," She explained. "He's not a big boss but he's up there, because of that most people around these parts just turn a blind eye to his actions. If he wanted to he could have any of these clubs closed by morning."

Naruto sighed. "Well that does explain a lot," He said as he ran a hand through his spiky hair in a nervous habit.

"So what know?" Ayame asked.

"I think we call it a night." Naruto said casually. The incident with Kiba had killed to mood and none present really felt like going to another club.

"I'll tell dad to come pick us up." Hanabi said as she pulled out her phone. They all nodded as they began walking through the maze of streets to get to the main road.

The first sign of trouble was when the streets started getting noticeably clearer.

The second was the trio of men casually blocking off the street.

Naruto sighed irritatedly. He _really_ was in the mood for this sort of shit.

"If you know what's good for you clear off," The blond warned. "I really am sick of dealing with ass holes tonight."

"Oh shut it blondy." Kiba growled.

"Would you rather I broke your neck as well as your nose mutt?" Naruto asked, provoking the man further.

Kiba growled and stepped forward but the man in the middle held up a hand to stop him.

"Now, now Kiba," The man said. "You know better than to take cheap bait like that."

Naruto's head cocked to the side as he heard that voice. It was familiar, he knew that voice, but for the life of him he couldn't name the speaker or see his face.

"Oh come on Sasuke," Kiba began.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke Uchiha!?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

From the way the man's head jostled Naruto knew he was smirking - an action that only proved it was him.

Sasuke stepped forward and came into view properly. Unlike Kiba - who was dressed for a night club scene - Sasuke was dressed well in a perfectly pressed and tailored suite.

"Hello Naruto, been a long time." The dark eyed Uchiha said.

Naruto nodded, "Five years."

"Cut the crap," Kiba snapped angrily.

Sasuke paused and looked back at his lackey, the Inuzuka stepped back a few paces.

"Well while I would like to reminisce about the past," Sasuke began. "I cannot let your earlier behaviours slide."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked evenly, switching his gaze from the Uchiha in front of him to the two lackeys.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes it is, you see while you've been out of the country I've become quite the business man of sorts." He explained as he began pacing methodically.

"What sort of business?" Naruto asked casually, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Sasuke smiled at him. "_Pharmaceuticals_,"

"You mean drugs," Naruto countered.

Sasuke shrugged, "If you wish to call it that," He stopped pacing and looked at Naruto. "I suppose the point I'm trying to convey here is that I am a business man, and I cannot let people interfere with my business, those that do need to be made into an _example_."

The way he said it and the look in his eyes as he spoke sent alarm bells ringing in Naruto's head.

He could tell by looking at him that Sasuke would make good on his threat.

Naruto took a breath to calm himself. "I see," He said taking a step forward. "While I do understand your position you seem to have miss read a few things." Naruto said in a very business-like tone.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked sounding mildly intrigued.

"Firstly," Naruto began. "While I understand your position I do not respect it. Secondly I do not accept it and finally I will not allow it. You may have your little lackeys and your contacts but I really have moved up in the world. I'm a Major actually, I also have several very influential figures on my side, so if you want to make a mountain out of this I'm willing to oblige your naïvety, but tell me, do you really think your little gang and your drug operations are a match for an army?"

There was silence for a while as Sasuke just stood there looking at the blond.

Then he started chuckling, "You always did bet big." Sasuke said. "But for one thing I know you aren't worth more than the shit I took this morning and secondly, even if you were some big powerful officer you could hardly bring the military down on me as we are now."

Naruto shrugged. "Feel free to believe that." He said.

Sasuke sighed wirily. "Shino, Kiba, finish them off would you." Sasuke barked as he stepped behind his subordinates.

Naruto looked at the other man, he was not exactly imposing or noticeable but as he stepped closer Naruto did recognise him as one of his old school friends.

"Careful," Kiba warned Shino as they closed in. "He messed me up pretty quick."

Shino smirked as he drew a knife. "You make it sound like that's a hard thing."

"Shut up," Kiba growled as he too drew a knife.

Naruto heard the sharp intake of breath behind him as the girls started backing off, all save his faithful Captain.

"Captain," Naruto said calmly as the two me advanced. "Stay with the others, I'll handle these dunces."

"Yes sir," Hinata said as she moved back to stand with the others.

Naruto let out another deep breath as he rolled his neck from side to side and stretched his arms.

"Naruto run!" Ayame shouted.

He ignored her.

"You'd be better off saving your breath." Hinata told her.

"What?" Ayame stammered, shocked. "Don't you care that he's going to get killed?"

Hinata turned a particularly icy glare on the Ramen chef. "Don't insult him." She breathed. "As if either of those two idiots are any real threat to him."

Ayame went to say something more but Hinata continued. "Let me remind you that he has spent the last five years fight a war, you don't make it on the front lines that long on dumb luck. You survive on skill, grit and determination. He made Major for a reason, keep that in mind."

With that said she turned back to enjoy the fight.

Shino moved first stepping in for a lunge. It was almost incomprehensible just how fast Naruto moved.

He stepped in and to the side avoiding the knife point as he grabbed Shino's arm. He twisted the wrist and pulled the arm down, using his free arm as a leaver.

There was a distinct _snap_ as Shino's elbow shattered but before the man could make any distinctive sound of pain Naruto sent an elbow into his ribs and brought his head against Shino's nose.

Shino hit the ground, out cold, his arm bending at a disturbing angle. Kiba froze for a second as Naruto turned his attention to the drug runner.

Kiba attacked shakily bringing the knife down in a stabbing motion, aiming for Naruto's neck. The blond held his arms up in an 'x' warding off the knife blow.

Kiba grunted as he added his other hand to the blow, trying to over power the blond.

Naruto took it all in stride, barely breaking a sweat as he held off the murderous blow. Kiba's face was turning red as he poured all of his strength into trying to bring the knife down on the blond, but it was painfully obvious that Naruto was much stronger than Kiba was.

Naruto almost took pity on the man, almost but not quite.

Naruto bent his legs slightly and pushed up, bringing his leg up in the process. Every one watching let out a sharp '_ooh_' as Naruto's leg connected sharply with Kiba's testicles.

Kiba's eyes glazed over as the man whimpered in pain. He let go of the knife and Naruto stepped back and caught it before it hit the ground, bringing the handle into the side of Kiba's head.

He hit the pavement with a _thud_.

A life on the battle field had made Naruto and Hinata something of savant when it came to weaponry.

As such the soft metallic _click_ registered with both of them immediately. Naruto turned and eyed up the shot as he flipped the knife over in his hand and drew it back.

He was a full second ahead of Sasuke, the point of the knife biting deeply into the dark eyed Uchiha's shoulder just moments before he pulled the trigger.

The shot when wide and hit a window, sending shards of glass down into the street.

The gun hit the ground with a heavy _thack_ as Sasuke staggered back.

Naruto popped his neck left and right as he walked over to the Uchiha.

"You'll pay for this!" Sasuke grunted angrily as he clutched his shoulder. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Will I?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Let me explain something to you about the judicial system in the Land of Fire," Naruto explained. "Ever since the Third Great War it had been a militaristic nation, just like the other four great nations. As a result of that we have two distinct court structures. A civilian one, to deal with all matters related to civilian incidences. We then have a Military Tribunal." Naruto told him, "Which are for any and all incidences involving military actions or personnel, and seeing as Hinata and I are both members of the military this will undoubtedly got strait to a Military Tribunal and as I said I have some extremely influential friends. Brigadier General Tsunade, General Jiraiya, they all look at me with some fondness and I'm pretty sure they'd be quick to remove you should this go to court, you see they have this whole thing with high expectations of me, you know those." Naruto said in an almost joking manner. "Those things that people had for you once upon a time. Funny how out of the two of us I'm the one that actually did something with my life."

Sasuke spat in his face.

Naruto dropped him.

He used the man's tie to wipe the spit off his face before standing up and looking at the others. "Come on lets go." He said. "It's only a matter of time before the police show up, though more thugs are more likely."

The girls nodded as they made their way to the main street.

A limo was already waiting for them. They all got in and pulled away as the first police car arrived. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as they drove to Sakura and Ino's apartment. The two women got out and said there good byes as the limo drove off.

The next stop was Ayame's apartment.

As the limo pulled up in front of the building Naruto and Ayame both got out.

"Sir?" Hinata began.

Naruto looked back at her and smiled. "Ma lives two streets down." Naruto explained pointing to the street they had just passed. "I'll just walk home. Besides, you really should get some ice onto your cheek."

As if on cue Hinata felt a slight stinging sensation in her cheek from here Kiba had hit her. Upon looking in a mirror she realised just how bad it was.

"Yes Sir," Hinata said.

Naruto offered her a smile. "Take care Hinata, I'll be in touch."

She nodded her goodbye's and the limo pulled away heading for the Hyūga estate. As Naruto turned back to Ayame he was met with a sudden and forceful kiss.

At first he just stood there for a moment, more or less shell shocked by what was happening, but he quickly recovered as kissed her back.

They stood there for a few minutes before Ayame broke the kiss.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked almost shyly.

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

She smiled back as she led him by the hand up to her apartment.

They had taken all of two steps into the apartment before the two were all over each other again.

Naruto kicked the door closed behind him as Ayame dragged him over to her bedroom.

Somehow in the fifteen or so feet between her front door and her bedroom Ayame had managed to get his shirt off.

She they entered her room the brunette pushed him back sending him crashing onto her bed. She smiled seductively at him as she set to work taking off his pants freeing his rapidly growing member.

Her smile grew wider as she straddled him, allowing Naruto to help her taking off her clothes, giving the blond an up close view of her firm breasts.

They kissed hungrily as Ayame used a free hand to stroke his cock while Naruto's hands roamed freely across her naked body.

"I've been wanting this for so long." She moaned between kisses.

Naruto smiled at her as he rolled her onto her back. "Me too," He whispered hungrily into her ear as he began kissing his way down her beautiful body.

* * *

**What be happening Frendlies?**

**I really shouldn't be writing this. And before you go off on what ever your first though was reading that first sentence let me be clear, that was a I shouldn't be writing this because I have to do other things, I shouldn't be doing this, not a I shouldn't be writing a fanfic, I shouldn't be doing this.**

**Sorry this took me so long, but I've been lazy and suffering from writers block.**

**Also before anyone comments about how I hooked up Ayame and Naruto let me make two things clear.**

**1) That paring has been stuck in my head for a while for no good reason, but rest assured its just a thing.**

**2) I'm really, really gonna make you lot work for that, I mean really make you work for it. it is coming, but not for a long while. Naruto has way to much stamina to jus end it quickly...Oh god that was horrible.**

**So I'll get the third chapter up eventually and I apologise for taking so long, but with everything else going on my stories are being pushed to the side more and more, kind of why I haven't been uploading anything, but I'll try my very best.**

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll get you more for your fiction addiction ASAP.**

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
